


Word Piles

by LOYALIKE



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOYALIKE/pseuds/LOYALIKE
Summary: Bits of writing that's not worth posting separately, so they end up here. Works are subject to future editing or change, depending on how I feel.
Kudos: 1





	1. Kissed by an angel.

I close my eyes to avoid blindness  
I do myself the favor of covering them, too

But no matter what I attempt  
I can never escape your endless eyed gaze

You burn hotter than any bonfire I've known  
Chasing away the darkness of this pit-like night

You say my soul is beautiful  
As you kiss me, and set me alight


	2. Good Morning

I find pure bliss in nature,  
It's a healer, a blesser, an ever-shifting beauty.

Lavenders curl 'round my wrist, bringing me to a calm,  
The bings sing vibrant lullabies that sooth my mind,  
The sunlight cradles me, returning my body to warm,  
The trees sway with the wind in an ethereal dance.

I lose myself to sleep, helpless to the draw of their wondrous complex trance.


	3. 01/24/32

I am bound to this ship and tortured by the watery wasteland, no shore to see, no help to beg for. I close my eyes, letting go, yet clinging on. It'd always been my single unyielding flaw: regardless of what's in my path, I cling to the tendrils of frayed hope, believing in every possible "maybe".

Perhaps that's why I'm even here. I knew what I saw, yet continued. Now I must truly accept that my life is soon to be gone, snuffed out like the flame I'd lit just this evening, my last journal entry dated.


	4. from i to you.

weary soul, starful and alive,  
you've done well to keep your vessel in stride.  
awhile longer, continue onward,  
until your last bed, where you may rest.


	5. critter friend

I'm in the house, I'm in the halls.  
I'm in the basement, I'm in the walls.


	6. ANGELS RAINING DOWN ONTO EARTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even like this one anymore but whatever....tf was I on in 2019 tbh I want it back

_I MAKE THE OCEANS BOIL HOT AND REDDEN YOUR SKIN,_

_I HAVE THE POWER TO CAUSE AND DEVOUR THIS WORLD THAT WE LIVE IN,_

_TAM A TERROR SENT FROM HEAVEN, A HORROR SENT FROM HELL,_

_I AM NO NATURAL CREATION, SO YOU WOULD DO WELL,_

_TO SEEK OUT FLIMSY SHELTER AND FALSE SENSE OF LIBERATION,_

_BEFORE MY EYES FIND YOU AND SEEK OUT YOUR ANNIHILATION._


	7. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft polyam thoughts

There's been a girl running around in my head for the past few days. She's someone I could find myself desiring in a particular way, but mostly I want to talk to her. I see her in love with a man I'm also in love with, and that we love him together. She gives me kind stares and smiles, holds my hand and pulls me close, hugs me firmly and kisses my skin. She cares for me deeply. I only hope I can do enough for her in return.


	8. Shared Trauma

When I looked him in the eye I saw the barest hint of a reflection. He's like me, in that when I meet his gaze after a certain exchange of words, I saw a flicker of knowing, of cursed knowledge from a horrible past. I suspect that one day, someday, he and I will open ourselves up to each other, and then we will know each other's horrible pains.


	9. different love.

I'm full of love and happiness,

But I constantly feel I don't love the same way others do,

There's a connection missing - this small link.

Like I couldn't love the way they love me,

But I'd still love them the way I do.

I'd hold them close, so they can feel the same security I do when they're near.

I'd kiss them every morning, softly, slowly so they know,

I love you, maybe not the way you expected, but a way that's just as wonderful as you.


	10. Emotional Eating

I wish I didn't eat because there's so little food in the house, but I guess that's not really true, since I can still eat my heart out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cringe posting. Probably not a coincidence this was written on a Sunday, lol.  
> 11/03/2019

Many of the god-fearing wish to kill artistic freedom,

Art is life, it is beauty, it keeps me breathing.

So to say that I wish death to such gods,

Is to say that I wish death on what wishes death on me.


	12. To My Sorrow,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel 50/50 about this one, idk  
> 10/13/2020

I've spent many nights in bed with you, dreading the talks we have, the memories we reawake, the eventual tears. For a long time I've hated you, thought of you as an abuser, and I your battered victim.

I know better now though. We are both the victims, reacting, caught in this vicious cycle of harming each other. In our confusion, we act as if we are to blame, but it is not so, not always. We've been led astray, friend. We've inhabited the same soul long enough to know what our mistakes look like.

A part of me will always wish to leave you, Sorrow, but the logical side of me sees how that'd be no good. When will I cry when I need to, if without you? How will I mourn with my whole heart? How will i know good days if I never know the bad?

Even from this day forth, there will be nights in which I'll dread, for I know you're lingering by, waiting for the dark to strike and consume us both.

I still love you despite it.


End file.
